Minewt Short-Fic: Confession
by Starbucks and Late Nights
Summary: Minho tahu ada yang tidak beres dari dirinya akhir-akhir ini... [AU]


Minewt Short-fic: Confession

A **Maze Runner** fanfiction

 _Minho/Newt – AU_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Newt..."

"..."

"Newt...?"

"Hm,"

"Newt!"

Dengus kesal mencelos. " _I'm bloody listening, you shank_!"

Jeda. Keraguan menyusup, nyaris menciutkan nyali. "Boleh aku bicara sesuatu denganmu?"

" _Oh, no. That sound, bad thing,_ _" mendesah cemas._ _"_ _Dude_ , kau menghamili perempuan?"

Tersentak. "Ap—Tidak! Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Newton!"

Cengiran lebar tampak mengawali kekehan. "Diantara banyak gadis yang kau tiduri, bukannya tidak mungkin salah satu diantara mereka akan datang padamu dan meminta pertanggungjawaban. _Friendly reminder to you_."

Mendengus sarkastik. " _I play safe, Newton. Ever heard about condoms_?"

" _Yeah, whatever_."

" _And I'm_ not _that hormonal_."

"Oh, _really_?" Nada penuh penekanan yang dibuat-buat.

Menghela nafas panjang. "Newt..."

"Oke, serius kali ini. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Minho?"

"A—aku, uh...," Pembendaharan kosa kata seolah terhapus habis dalam benak pemuda asia. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak untuk berkata-kata, namun Minho tahu dirinya tak punya pilihan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk membantunya memahami keadaannya. Dan barangkali, Newt adalah orang yang tepat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Minho!"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun! Tidak Thomas, Teresa, Frypan, Gally, Alby—"

" _Stop it right there_! Kita tahu kau tak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan hal yang nampaknya 'seprivat' ini sebelum Gally dan Thomas kembali."

"... _Okay_." Ia mendesah lirih. Tenggorokannya mengering seketika. "Belakangan ini aku merasa... mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tak sepatutnya kupertanyakan."

"Dan hal itu adalah...?"

Minho menelan ludah. Setengah nyalinya ikut tertelan. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menarik kata-kata. "Orientasi seksualku."

Ada jeda yang terasa. Cukup lama sampai membuat Minho menyesal telah mengatakan ini semua. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengecek respons mimik Newt yang tengah berada di bagian bawah tempat tidur tingkat dua itu. Segalanya berlangsung intens dan canggung untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara di bawah sana menyahut, "Lalu...?"

Minho sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia menolehkan kepala ke bawah sana. Kedua mata saling beradu. Ketakutan bertemu keterkejutan. "Aku rasa aku _gay_."

.

.

.

.

Newt belum kunjung merepons apapun. Manik cokelat Minho masih mengunci fokusnya. Namun tak mampu menahan pikirannya untuk melalang buana.

Jangan salahkan ia untuk itu. Mendengar pertanyaan perdana seseorang tentang orientasi seksualnya yang 'menyimpang' saja sudah cukup menggegerkan, apalagi bila itu keluar dari mulut mantan tukang _bully homophobic_ di masa sekolah menengah atas yang kerap menjadikan Newt korban cercaannya dulu.

Newt nyaris menganggap semua itu lelucon. Sulit membayangkan Minho menjadi penyuka lelaki, barangkali karena maskulinitasnya. _Physical_ maupun _emotional_. Jangan lupakan reputasinya di kalangan para wanita. _Sex god_ , itu adalah kode yang digunakan oleh teman-teman perempuan Newt pada perbincangan seputar para lelaki, di malam suntuk maupun tengah hari, terbius pengaruh alkohol maupun tidak. Minho adalah _Sex God._ Newt tak mampu mempekirakan berapa banyak wanita yang bersedia untuk tidur dengan Minho.

Di benak Newt, Minho adalah orang terakhir di bumi yang berkemungkinan untuk menjadi _gay_.

Semua ini telalu tidak masuk akal. Newt masih ingat betul masa-masa ketika ia masih menganggap Minho seorang bajingan sejati. Pembully nomor satu di sekolah. Mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum hanya karena Newt adalah salah satu dari kaum minoritas— _gay_ —kala itu. Ia berjanji untuk tak pernah memaafkan Minho. Namun luput setelah ia mengenal Minho lebih dalam—terima kasih pada program orientasi mahasiswa yang membuat ia harus bekerja sama dengan si brengsek manis itu. Segalanya berubah. Minho sama sekali tak seburuk yang ia duga. Kini, ia bahkan merasa sangat aman bila Minho berada di sekitarnya.

Dan kini, Minho dengan gamblang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari kaum yang dihinanya dulu. Dengan Newt sebagai saksi. Hidup ini lucu betul. Sekian lama Newt berharap karma menimpa pemuda asia itu, namun baru setelah ia tak lagi mempermasalahkannya, barulah karma itu datang menimpa. Minho yang malang. Kengerian dan ketidakpercayaan bahkan terlihat jelas menggelayut di kedua bola matanya yang sipit.

Newt mendesah. "Ternyata betul saja teori itu."

Dahi itu mengernyit. "Teori? Teori apa maksudmu?"

" _Homophobias are more likely to be gay_."

Wajah Minho memucat.

" _I don't know, man. I just...damn it._ " Suara itu bergetar. "Sudah beberapa bulan ini—"

"Beberapa bulan?" Newt menyela dengan sebelah alis tertaut. "Dan kau baru menerima kondisi itu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bilang kalau aku bisa menerimanya!" Suara Minho naik beberapa oktaf.

Newt menggigit bibir.

Jeda.

Newt mendesah lesu. " _So how come it happened? What makes you realized that you are gay_?"

" _Realized_?" Minho mengangkat sebelah alis.

" _Yes, Minho. You don't just turn into gay; you realize you are one. You were born with it._ "

Minho semakin terlihat stres.

" _Well..._?" Saat Newt tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, pemuda itu mendengus kesal. " _Fine, we'll see it how you straight-people see it, then. Although in your case, I must say... former straight-people...,_ " ia membisikkan frase terakhir, disertai oleh kekehan.

Minho melempar bantal ke muka Newt.

Ia terlonjak kaget. " _Fuck you_ ," Newt tak bisa menahan tawanya.

" _Suggestive, Newton. Suggestive_ ," ujar Minho dengan senyum merayu yang terplester pada wajahnya. Newt kenal betul senyum itu, senyum andalan Minho yang berhasil mempersuasi para gadis untuk tidur dengannya. " _I just confessed my self gay five minutes ago, I don't see why not_."

Merah pada pipi Newt terlihat kontras pada kulit putih pucatnya. Newt membalikan bola panas ke arah Minho sebelum salah satu anggota badannya bereaksi dan membuat perbincangan ini semakin canggung. " _You haven't tell me what makes you think you're gay_."

Senyum itu menghilang. Minho menghembuskan nafas berlebihan. Kedua telapak tangan mengacak-acak rambut. Kelopak mata terpejam. Pikirannya berusaha menyelami palung kontemplasi. Ia telah menduga kalau pertanyaan ini akan datang. Ia pernah melontarkan petanyaan yang sama, pada dirinya, dulu sekali, demi mengantisipasi. Namun sampai sekarang, pertanyaan itu belum kunjung terjawab. Bahkan hanya mengendap, dan barangkali sudah melapuk dalam sel otak.

Minho berusaha menggapai jawaban yang relevan. Ia tak pernah menganggap lelaki menarik baginya. _Well_ , barangkali memang tidak sepenuhnya betul. Ia menyadari ada beberapa lelaki dengan penampilan fisik yang membuatnya menatap lama—tapi, hei! itu hanya karena ia iri. Atau setidaknya, ia lebih suka berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula ia tidak tahan berada di dekat lelaki mana pun melewati batas wajarnya. Minho menggigit bibir. Lelaki mana pun kecuali Newt, karena memori pada musim dingin itu mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Otaknya, tanpa ia sadari, memutar ulang memori pada pertengahan musim dingin tahun pertama ia menjadi mahasiswa kala itu. Saat ia dan Newt terjebak di dalam mobil tua miliknya di tengah perjalanan menuju kampung halaman masing-masing demi merayakan natal bersama keluarga—Newt sempat mengalami trauma menumpang pada mobil Minho. Mobil _Pontiac_ itu mogok tak berdaya akibat diterjang badai salju. Pada tengah malam. Di daerah minim tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali tinggal di mobil sampai badai luput dan pagi menjemput. Minho tak dapat melupakan tingkah Newt kala itu, berusaha setengah mati untuk terlihat kuat hingga akhirnya ambruk sendiri. Newt meringkuk takut, menangis bisu, dengan tubuh yang hampir membeku. Minho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membawa tubuh kaku itu dalam dekapannya. Saling menghangatkan walau hanya dengan berbagi suhu tubuh. Mereka terus bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga pagi datang—

Minho menggelengkan kepala, melenyapkan proyeksi memori itu dari benaknya. Bukankah ia seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan Newt?

Hal sentimen terjauh yang pernah ia lakukan pada sesama jenis adalah memeluk—atau memiting, lebih tepatnya. Lebih jauh ia berpikir, barangkali memiting Thomas di bawah ketiaknya sambil menjitak kepalanya bukan hal yang bisa dideskripsikan sebagai sentimentil. Intinya, ia tak pernah menunjukkan afeksi yang tak sewajarnya pada sesama jenis. _Well, there was this time, though..._

Minho teringat ketika Newt jatuh sakit. Thomas, yang diantara mereka berempat memiliki sifat keibuan—kata lain dari bersedia untuk direpotkan—paling tinggi, sedang tidak ada. Menyisakan Gally dan Minho. Dengan Gally yang seketika disibukkan oleh berbagai kegiatan, Minho tak punya pilihan selain menyambi sebagai suster dadakan untuk mengurus Newt malang yang terbaring lemah akibat penyakit tifus. Dan— _well,_ Minho sama sekali tak keberatan. Meskipun ia harus repot-repot menghentikan aktifitas nonakademiknya untuk sementara, demi membopong Newt ke kamar mandi, atau mengganti pakaiannya, atau menyiapkan obat, atau menyuapi makanan, atau memeluk tubuh bergetar Newt demi menenangkannya dari mimpi buruk. Minho bahkan menikmatinya—

Apa-apaan ini... otaknya seharusnya merangkaikan suatu jawaban logis. Bukan malah mengingat kejadian masa lalu tentang Newt. Seperti saat Newt berkencan dengan partner prianya. Alby, mahasiswa satu tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Minho bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa bersama. Bukannya Minho tak suka Newt menjalin hubungan, namun ia jadi sering gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Newt kerap pulang malam. Selalu saking-lelahnya hingga ia tak sempat membasuh diri sebelum tidur. Newt juga jadi lebih tertarik berinteraksi dengan ponsel ketimbang Minho. Mereka tak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama karena rasanya Newt mencurahkan seluruh waktunya pada partnernya itu. Pernah, suatu waktu, Newt menangis dalam diam sepanjang hari—tak ada yang tahu kalau Newt yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya kala itu ternyata sedang menangis sampai Minho tak tahan membalik badannya dan terlihatlah wajah Newt yang kacau balau akibat menangis terlalu lama. Saat hubungan kedua pasangan itu dikabarkan berakhir, Minho lega.

Pemuda asia itu mendengus. Dimanakah jawabannya, wahai otak? Justru di saat genting, otaknya sama sekali tak membantu. Minho kembali mencari jawaban.

Kini benaknya malah dipenuhi oleh penggalan figur Newt, bervariasi dan konstan berganti. Ia berusaha memikirkan hal lain namun yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Newt yang sedang tersenyum. Newt yang sedang mengernyitkan kening, Newt yang sedang mengigil ketakutan, Newt yang sedang tertawa lepas, Newt yang sedang mengecurutkan bibir, Newt yang sedang menatap penuh arti, Newt yang sama sekali tak membuatnya risih, Newt di sini, Newt di sana, Newt dimana-mana! Rasanya hati kecilnya ingin berontak. Mendobrak otaknya yang terlalu usang untuk hal semacam ini. Membakar hangus rasionalitas!

Newt mulai mendeteksi jeda diantara pembicaraan mereka tidak wajar. "Minho, _you're ok, man_?"

 _Shuck it_ , Minho mengumpat dalam hati. Bayangan Newt masih berputar dalam benaknya. Kembali pada pertanyaan, apa...kenapa...membuat...dia...persetan, dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan pertanyaannya. Minho merasakan kepalanya berkedut. Seperti dihantam oleh godam tinju yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

— _or is he in denial?_

" _I'm not sure, Newt_."

— _he surely is in denial._

Minho mengusap wajah frustrasi. "Aku tidak pernah mengira hal ini akan terjadi,

"Semua ini... terjadi begitu saja,

"Perlahan-lahan...,

"Mimpi buruk, ini semua mimpi buruk!

"Oh—apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuaku?"

Minho panik.

"Minho, bisakah kau turun sebentar?" Newt turun dari tempat tidur.

Minho menautkan sebelah alis, tak menangkap maksudnya namun terlalu enggan untuk bertanya. Pemuda itu mendesah malas namun tetap menuruti permintaan Newt. Sesampainya di bawah, "Ap—"

Newt memeluknya tanpa sepatah kata. Detik demi detik yang canggung. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho yang mengejang kaku, bermaksud menenangkan. "Disorientasi bukan pilihan. Homoseksualitas bukan kejahatan. _It doesn't matter_."

Hening.

"... _Dude_ , jangan berharap aku akan bertingkah selembek gadis-gadis feminim meskipun barusan aku menyatakan diriku gay."

Newt merasa sedikit tertohok dan baru saja akan menarik diri saat tiba-tiba kedua lengan Minho menahan punggungnya. "Tunggu. _This is getting a little bit comfortable. Just stay for another seconds, okay_?"

Newt tidak keberatan. Ia, tak dapat dipungkiri, juga menikmati pelukan hangat itu. Begitu damai dan tentram. Tak lagi sesuatu yang canggung. Ia bahkan mulai bisa mengikuti ritme detak jantung Minho yang menempel dan berkedut di dadanya. Degup yang semula cepat tak terkendali itu berangsur tenang. Begitu pula dengan nafas yang mulai berhembus lambat membelai leher jenjang Newt, mengindikasikan kalau Minho tak lagi menahan napas gugup. Dan otot-otot yang mulai mengendur. Minho mempererat pelukan mereka. Namun sesuatu saling bersentuhan dan dia langsung menarik diri.

"Uhm," Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu meninju pelan lengan Newt. " _Thanks, Shank_."

Newt mengamati kepergian Minho sampai ia mencapai tempat tidurnya. Kemudian turut beranjak menuju ranjangnya. Segalanya nampak _surreal_. Apakah ini semacam mimpi? Mimpi buruk? Mimpi absurd? Mimpi—basah? Newt berusaha melenyapkan gagasan aneh barusan dari kepalanya.

"Newt?"

"Hm,"

" _Don't ever dare tell anyone about this. Not yet. I'm gonna kill you if you do_."

Newt tersenyum jahil. " _You dare to kill me_?"

" _Hell—yeah! Wait...no, shuck it, not gonna forgive my own goddamn self for that. But, seriously, don't_."

" _Your secret is absobloodylutely safe with me, then."_

" _Just you and me_." Ada nada terselubung di sana. Detik berikutnya Minho merasa konyol sendiri dengan dirinya. Ia mendesah lirih, " _Damn that was the gayest thing I've ever said_."

" _You are gay, indeed_."

" _Shut your hole._ "

Newt tersenyum jahil. Untuk sejenak keheningan melingkupi mereka.

"Newt?"

"Hm?"

" _Goodnight_."

Senyum merekah di wajah. " _Goodnight_ , _shank_."

Jeda.

" _And Newt_...?"

"Hm..." Mata terpejam. Suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Minho tertegun sejenak. " _I... I think it's you, Newt. I think I fall for you_."


End file.
